poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic: Adventures in Equestria
Sonic: Adventures in Equestria is a new series based on the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and a re-imagining of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series, featuring events that differ from the series canon and several fan characters, such as Nazo, Nyx, and Snowdrop. Summary After ending up in Equestria following a Eggman plot gone awry, Sonic and his friends team up with Twilight Sparkle and her friends to learn valuable friendship lessons, all the while battling numerous villains and saving the world from evil. Cast Team Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Miles Tails Prower (voiced by Kate Higgins) * Knuckles the Echidna (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Amy Rose (voiced by Cindy Robinson) * Cream the Rabbit (voiced by Michelle Ruff) * Cheese (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) * Shadow the Hedgehog (voiced by Kirk Thornton) * Rouge the Bat (voiced by Karen Strassman) * Silver the Hedgehog (voiced by Quinton Flynn) * Blaze the Cat (voiced by Laura Bailey) Mane Six (Later Mane Nine) * Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong) * Spike (voiced by Cathy Wesluck) * Pinkie Pie (voiced by Andrea Libman) * Applejack (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) * Fluttershy (voiced by Andrea Libman) * Rarity (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Rainbow Dash (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) * Trixie Lulamoon (voiced by Kathleen Barr) * Sunset Shimmer (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet) * Starlight Glimmer (voiced by Kelly Sheridan) Jewel Pixie Animals * Sapphire (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Tunette (voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Digit (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Ruby (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Moonlight (voiced by Steven Blum) * Caramel (voiced by Hynden Walch) * Diamond (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Salt (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Pearl (voiced by Ashley Johnson) * Shine (voiced by Lisa Ortiz) * Gem (voiced by Amy Palant) * Sweetie (voiced by Matt Hill) * Tart (voiced by Samuel Vincent) * Weather (voiced by Jason Griffith) * Amour (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) * Majesty (voiced by Dan Green) * Fauna (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) * Gleam (voiced by Kazumi Evans) Princesses of Equestria and Close Allies * Princess Celestia (voiced by Nicole Oliver) * Princess Luna (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Princess Cadance (voiced by Britt McKillip) * Shining Armor (voiced by Andrew Francis) * Flurry-Heart (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Sunburst (voiced by Ian Hanlin) * Discord (voiced by John de Lancie) * Thorax (voiced by Kyle Rideout) * Tempest Shadow (voiced by Emily Blunt) * Grubber (voiced by Michael Peña) The Chaotix * Vector the Crocodile (voiced by Keith Silverstein) * Espio the Chameleon (voiced by Troy Baker) * Charmy Bee (voiced by Colleen Villard) * Mighty the Armadillo (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Ray the Flying Squirrel (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) * Julie-Su (voiced by Debi Derryberry) * Soar the Eagle (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Mike the Ox (voiced by Kirk Thornton) * Wolfie (voiced by David Hornsby) * Tommy Thunder (voiced by Wally Wingert) * Wild Cat (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Matilda the Armadillo (voiced by Kristen Wiig) * Saffron Bee (voiced by Kari Wehlgren) Cutie-Mark Crusaders * Apple Bloom (voiced by Michelle Creber) * Sweetie Belle (voiced by Claire Corlett) * Scootaloo (voiced by Madeleine Peters) * Nyx (voiced by Tara Strong) * Snowdrop (voiced by Nicole Oliver) * Cozy Glow (voiced by Sunni Westbrook) * Babs Seed (voiced by Brynna Drummond) * Gabby (voiced by Erin Matthews) * Diamond Tiara (voiced by Chantal Strand) * Silver Spoon (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) * Rumble (voiced by Vincent Tong) Team Robot * Emerl (voiced by Scott Menville) * Gmerl (voiced by Will Friedle) * E-123 Omega (voiced by Vic Mignogna) * E-102 Gamma (voiced by Aaron LaPlante) * Heavy (voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Bomb (voiced by Khary Payton) * FriendBot (voiced by Mark Hamill) * Mighton (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Bolts (voiced by Nolan North) * D-Fekt (voiced by Wally Wingert) The Young Six * Sandbar (voiced by Vincent Tong) * Gallus (voiced by Gavin Langelo) * Yona (voiced by Katrina Salisbury) * Smolder (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) * Silverstream (voiced by Lauren Jackson) * Ocellus (voiced by Devyn Dalton) Freedom FIghters * Sally Acorn (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Bunnie Rabbot (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) * Antoine (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Rotor (voiced by Matthew Mercer) * Nicole (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Dulcy (voiced by Cree Summer) * Big the Cat (voiced by Kyle Hebert) * Froggy (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Tikal (voiced by Kari Wehlgren) * Chaos (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) * Vanilla the Rabbit (voiced by Kate Higgins) * Chocola (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) * Sir Charles Hedgehog (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Marine the Raccoon (voiced by Hynden Walch) * Sticks the Badger (voiced by Nika Futterman) * Sonia the Hedgehog (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) * Manic the Hedgehog (voiced by Greg Cipes) * Zooey (voiced by Colleen Villard) * Perci (voiced by Cindy Robinson) * Staci (voiced by Nika Futterman) * Cliff (voiced by Sean Astin) * Q-N-C (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) * MAIA (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) * Cosmo (voiced by Tara Strong) * Chip/Light Gaia (voiced by Josh Keaton) * Shade (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) * Og (voiced by Antony del Rio) * Mina Mongoose (voiced by Natalie Lander) * Max the Monkey (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) * Mach the Rabbit (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Sharps the Parakeet (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) * Ash Moongoose (voiced by Jason J. Lewis) * Geoffrey St. John (voiced by Paul Eiding) * Hershey the Cat (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) * Dr. Quack (voiced by Clancy Brown) * Honey the Cat (voiced by Ashly Burch) * Eclipse the Darkling (voiced by Robbie Daymond) * Monkey Khan (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Buster (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Gadget the Wolf (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) * Tangle the Lemur (voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Whisper the Wolf (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Yacker (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) * Kyle the Gorilla (voiced by Jake T. Austin) * Jewel the Beetle (voiced by Nicole Sullivan) * Infinite (voiced by Liam O'Brien) * Lina the Wolf (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) * Johnny Lightfoot (voiced by Jesse McCartney) * Porker Lewis (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) * Shortfuse the Cybernik (voiced by Steven Blum) * Tekno the Canary (voiced by Michelle Ruff) * Tiara Boobowski (voiced by Alyson Stoner) * Rhythm the Chinchilla (voiced by Kelly Hu) Close Friends and Allies * Zecora (voiced by Brenda Crichlow) * Big Mac (voiced by Peter New) * Granny Smith (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Moon Dancer (voiced by Kazuni Evans) * Lightning Dust (voiced by Britt Irwin) * Firefly (voiced by Alison Brie) * Gilda (voiced by Marÿke Hendrikse) * Ember (voiced by Ali Milner) * Prince Rutherford (voiced by Garry Chalk) * Spitfire (voiced by Kelly Metzger) * Soarin' (voiced by Matt Hill) * Party Favor (voiced by Samuel Vincent) * Sugar Belle (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet) * Double Diamond (voiced by Brian Drummond) * Night Glider (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet) * Braeburn (voiced by Michael Daingerfie) * Daring Do (voiced by Chiara Zanni) * Twilight Velvet (voiced by Patricia Drake) * Night Light (voiced by Charles Demers) * Fancy Pants (voiced by Trevor Devall) * Mayor Mare (voiced by Cathy Wesluck) * Lyra Heartstrings (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) * Sweetie Drops (voiced by Andrea Libman) * Dr. Hooves (voiced by Peter New) * Derpy (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Minuette (voiced by Rebecca Husain) * Lemon Hearts (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) * Twinkleshine (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * DJ Pon-3 (voiced by Cristina Vee) * Chancellor Neighsay (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * King Sombra (voiced by Alvin Sanders) * Radiant Hope (voiced by Amy Jo Johnson) * Flash Sentry (voiced by Vincent Tong) * Snips (voiced by Lee Tockar) * Snails (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) * Coco Pommel (voiced by Cathy Wesluck) * Sassy Saddles (voiced by Kelly Sheridan) * Muad Pie (voiced by Ingrid Nilson) * Larry/Shadowfright (voiced by Jason David Frank) * Jerome (voiced by Mark Hamill) * Gaiman (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Doran (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Autumn Blaze (voiced by Rachel Bloom) * Inkwell (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) * Kibitz (voiced by Ralph Fiennes) * Raven (voiced by Kate Miccichi) * Shadow Lock (voiced by Chris Pratt) * Cheese Sandwich (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) * Quibble Pants (voiced by Patton Oswalt) * King Aspen (voiced by Will Arnett) * Prince Bramble (voiced by Elijah Wood) * Capper (voiced by Taye Diggs) * Captain Calaeno (voiced by Zoe Saldana) * Boyle (voiced by Max Martini) * Mullet (voiced by Mark Oliver) * Lix Spittle (voiced by Nicole Oliver) * Squabble (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Princess Skystar (voiced by Kristin Chenoweth) * Queen Novo (voiced by Uzo Aduba) * Megan Willaims (voiced by Kira Buckland) * Luster Dawn (voiced by Sabrina Pitre) Other Sonic Groups * Jet the Hawk (voiced by Michael Yurchak) * Wave the Swallow (voiced by Kate Higgins) * Storm the Albatross (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Fang the Sniper (voiced by JB Blanc) * Bark the Polar Bear (voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) * Bean the Dynamite (voiced by Jess Harnell) * Dave the Intern (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Chameleon (voiced by Rino Romano) * Willy Walrus (voiced by Wally Wingert) * Weasel Bandits (voiced by Max Mittelman) * Charlie (voiced by Mick Wingert) * Belinda (voiced by Veronica Taylor) Pillars of Old Equestria * Star Swirl the Bearded (voiced by Chris Britton) * Stygian (voiced by Bill Newton) * Mistmane (voiced by Ellen-Ray Hennessy) * Flash Magnus (voiced by Giles Panton) * Mage Meadowbrook (voiced by Mariee Devereux) * Somnambula (voiced by Murry Peeters) * Rockhoof (voiced by Matt Cowlrick) Other Allies of Team Sonic * Elias Acorn (voiced by Keith David) * Megan Acorn (voiced by Susie Esienburg) * Jules Hedgehog (voiced by Mark Hamill) * Bernadette Hedgehog (voiced by Ashley Johnson) * Amadeus Prower (voiced by Matthew Mercer) * Rosemary Prower (voiced by Cristina Vee) * King Maximillian Acorn (voiced by Tim Curry) * Queen Aleena (voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Lady Alicia Acorn (voiced by Karen Strassman) * Isabella Mongoose (voiced by Rachel Kimsey) * Oracle of Delphius (voiced by Ron Yuan) * Old Man Owl (voiced by David Tennant) * Imperator Ix (voiced by Corey Burton) * Nester the Wise (voiced by Haley Joel Osment) * Bride of the Conquering Storm (voiced by Scarlett Johnansson) * G.U.N. Commander (voiced by Tom Kane) * Hugo Brass (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Smithy (voiced by Don Cheadle) * Claire Voyance (voiced by Elizabeth Banks) * Slinger (voiced by Josh Gad) * Professor Pickles (voiced by Jason Spisak) * Dodan Pa (voiced by Kyle Hebert) * Beauregard Rabbot (voiced by Alex Hirsch) * Sir Connery (voiced by Peter Renaday) * Tommy Turtle (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Mayor Fink (voiced by Mike Pollock) * Fastidious Beaver (voiced by Seth Green) * Diane Aardvark (voiced by Mae Whitman) * Gunther (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Comedy Chimp (voiced by Bill Freiberger) * Wolverton D. Sidekick (voiced by Steven Yuen) * Swifty the Shrew (voiced by Robbie Rist) * Mark the Tapir (voiced by Justin Roiland) * Leroy the Turtle (voiced by Kirk Thornton) * Ebony (voiced by Kate Miccichi) * Omen (voiced by Patrick Seitz) * Pyjamas (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) * Gazebo Boobowski (voiced by James Woods) * Chris Thorndyke (voiced by Zack Callison) * Chuck Thorndyke (voiced by Alan Tudyk) Eggman Empire * Dr. Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock) * Cluck (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Metal Sonic (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Snivley (voiced by Charlie Alder) * Orbot (voiced by Kirk Thornton) * Cubot (voiced by Wally Wingert) * Decoe (voiced by Nolan North) * Bocoe (voiced by Eric Bauza) * Bokkun (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Scratch (voiced by Phil Hayes) * Grounder (voiced by Garry Chalk) * Coconuts (voiced by Ian James Corlett) * Eggman Nega (voiced by Tim Curry) * Biolizard (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) * Sleet (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Dingo (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Duck "Bill" Platypus (voiced by Greg Eagles) * Lien-Da (voiced by Bella Hudson) * E-101 Beta (voiced by Sean Chiplock) * E-103 Delta (voiced by Eric Stuart) * E-104 Epsilon (voiced by Tony Salerno) * E-105 Zeta (voiced by Sean Schemmel) * Neo Metal Sonic (voiced by Jim Meskimen) * Doctor Starline (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Rough the Skunk (voiced by Ben Schwartz) * Tumble the Skunk (voiced by Jaleel White) * Hypnobot (voiced by Matthew Mercer) * Crocbot (voiced by Jon Bailey) * Morpho (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) * Mimic (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) * Mombot (voiced by Cindy Robinson) * Grimer Wormtongue (voiced by Bumper Robinson) Eggman's Robot Minions * Burnbot (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Obliterator Bot (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Fire Bot (voiced by Steven Blum) * Ballot Stuffer Bot (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Decimator Bot (voiced by Frank Welker) The Hard-Boiled Heavies * Heavy King (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Heavy Gunner (voiced by Nolan North) * Heavy Shinobi (voiced by Troy Baker) * Heavy Magician (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Heavy Rider (voiced by Colleen Villard) The Deadly Six * Zavok (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Zazz (voiced by Liam O'Brien) * Zomon (voiced by Patrick Seitz) * Master Zik (voiced by Kirk Thornton) * Zeena (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) * Zor (voiced by Sam Riegel) The Destructix * Scourge the Hedgehog (voiced by Eric Bauza) * Fiona the Fox (voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Lightning Lynx (voiced by Drake Bell) * Sergeant Simian (voiced by Ron Perlman) * Flying Frog (voiced by Olan Rogers) * Predator Hawk (voiced by Josh Peck) * Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Drago Wolf (voiced by Greg Cipes) * Kodos Lion (voiced by Ike Amadi) * Uma Arachnis (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) The Metarex * Dark Oak (voiced by Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) * Red Pine (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Black Narcicuss (voiced by Quinton Flynn) * Pale Bayleaf (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Yellow Zelkova (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) * Scarship (voiced by David Kaye) * Metarex Carrer (voiced by David Sobolov) * Metarex Spike (voiced by Eric Bauza) * Gillman's Boss (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) * Metarex Jumpee (voiced by Dwight Schultz) * Metarex Crystal (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) * Metarex Kingape (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Metarex Deserd (voiced by Adam Baldwin) * Metarex Viper (voiced by Jim Carrey) * Metarex Gigatail (voiced by Matthew Yang King) * Metarex Pinchershead (voiced by Pete Capella) * Metarex Pterano (voiced by Ike Amadi) The Black Wizards of Dark Nature * Ulric (voiced by Richard Epcar) * Viper (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) * Brute (voiced by Patrick Seitz) * Sonata (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) * Drums (voiced by Roger Bumpass) * Captain Claw (voiced by Corey Burton) * Katana (voiced by Kelly Hu) Enemies of Team Sonic * Lyric the Last Ancient (voiced by Patrick Seitz) * Mephiles the Dark (voiced by Frank Welker) * Nazo the Hedgehog (voiced by David Kaye) * Black Doom (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Nominatus (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Beta (voiced by Tony Hale) * Retro (voiced by Billy West) * T.W. Barker (voiced by Jim Ward) * Dixon (voiced by Fred Armisen) * Gogoba Chief (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Dark Gaia (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) * Doctor Finitevus (voiced by Kevin Conroy) * Mammoth Mogul (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Dimitri/Enerjak (voiced by Corey Burton) * Ixis Naugus (voiced by George Newbern) * Horizont-Al (voiced by Gibert Gottfried) * Verti-Cal (voiced by Peter Browngradt) * The Foreman (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Axel the Water Buffalo (voiced by Richard Epcar) * Razorklaw (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Akhlut (voiced by Steven Blum) * Iron Queen (voiced by Mae Whitman) * Iron King (voiced by Keith Silverstein) Enemies of the Mane Nine * Queen Chrysalis (voiced by Kathleen Barr) * Lord Tirek (voiced by Mark Acheson) * The Storm King (voiced by Liev Schreiber) * Cosmos (voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Pony of Shadows (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) * Rabia (voiced by Corey Burton) * Princess Dark Matter (voiced by Kira Buckland) * Goldstone (voiced by Steve Buscemi) * Flim (voiced by Samuel Vincent) * Flam (voiced by Scott McNeil) * Grogar (voiced by Doc Harris) Episodes Season 1 #Friendship is Magic: the end of the battle for the Chaos Emeralds with Dr. Eggman, Sonic crosses time and space and ends up in the land of Equestria, now the world's fastest hedgehog must team up with the Mane Six to find his friends and defeat the evil Nightmare Moon #The Ticket Master: Celestia gives Twilight Sparkle two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. However, all of Twilight’s friends want to attend the gala. Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends try to figure out the dimensional anomaly that sent a majority of their world to Equestria in the previous episode #Applebuck Season #Griffon the Brush-Off #Boast Busters #Dragonshy #Look Before You Sleep: and Rarity are forced to stay at the library with Twilight and Team Sonic for the night due to a thunderstorm. Twilight takes this opportunity to drag them into having a slumber party #Bridle Gossip #Swarm of the Century #Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair #Winter Warp Up #Call of the Cutie #Fall Weather Friends: and Rainbow Dash's sportsmanship are put to the test as they face off in an Iron Pony competition to see who the better athlete is #Suited for Success wants to make dresses for her friends for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala, but has trouble satisfying all their requests #Feeling Pinkie Keen: Sonic and Twilight learn that Pinkie Pie has an unusual ability to sense happenings in the immediate future called "Pinkie sense" #Sonic Rainboom #Stare Master #The Show Stoppers #A Dog and Pony Show is searching for a new load of gems with Spike and Amy's assistance. However, when a group of creatures called the Diamond Dogs abduct Rarity, with Amy going alone to rescue her, Spike, the other ponies, and the rest of Team Sonic head into the Dogs' underground burrows to rescue them #Green Isn't Your Color #Over a Barrel Mane Six, Team Sonic, and Spike got separated and are caught in a dispute between a western town's settler-ponies and the native buffalo herd #A Bird in the Hoof #The Cutie Mark Chronicles: and Tails accompany the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they find out how the Mane Six got their cutie marks #Owl's Well That Ends Well #Party of One #The Best Night Ever: Sonic accompany the Mane Six to the Grand Galloping Gala, chaos and hilarity ensues, meahwhile, faced with eviction by the homeowner's association, Eggman must convince them that there are no robots in his lair Season 2 # The Return of Harmony: is freed after a thousand years trapped as a statue and with the Mane Six corrupted by him. Team Sonic must find a way to re-imprison him and save the world from eternal chaos # Lesson Zero: she'll end up back in Magic Kindergarten if she doesn't write her weekly friendship report to Celestia on time, Twilight tries desperately to find a friendship problem, but Sonic and the others realizes that Twilight plus stress is never a good combination # Luna Eclipsed: a Halloween-like celebration called Nightmare Night, which revolves around the legends of Nightmare Moon. Twilight, Sonic, and Cream help Princess Luna change her frightening demeanor and become accepted by the other ponies # Sisterhooves Social # The Cutie Pox # May the Best Pet Win! # The Mysterious Mare Do Well # Sweet and Elite visits Canterlot and enjoys socializing with the elite. She neglects the dress she had planned to complete for Twilight Sparkle's birthday and chooses to attend a Canterlot garden party rather than Twilight's birthday party. When Rarity's friends move the party to Canterlot, Rarity tries to mingle with her friends and the high-class ponies at the same time. # Secret of my Excess becomes greedy, which magically causes him to grow to a monstrous size # Hearth's Warming Eve Mane Six, Team Sonic, and Spike put on a play in Canterlot about the founding of Equestria. # Family Appreciation Day # Baby Cakes # Friendship Ahoy! # Bookworm Havoc # The Last Roundup # The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Flim Flam brothers challenge the Apple family to a cider-making competition. # Read It and Weep # Hearts and Hooves Day # A Friend in Deed # Putting Your Hoof Down # It's About Time # Dragon Quest # Hurricane Fluttershy: support from Cream, Fluttershy tries to overcome her self-consciousness in order to help Rainbow Dash and the other Pegasi create a tornado powerful enough to lift the water required for the rainy season up to Cloudsdale # Ponyville Confidential: their very hard attempt to get their cutie marks, the Cutie Mark Crusaders start a gossip column under the name Gabby Gums, though they soon find it not worth the embarrassment and misery they cause to other ponies with their stories, especially not when the whole town turns against them # MMMystery on the Friendship Express # A Canterlot Wedding: Sonic and the Mane Six get invited to the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, but will the plans of Eggman and a new enemy cause it to not happen? Season 3 # The Crystal Empire: the Crystal Empire returns after being cursed by King Sombra, Celestia enlists Team Sonic and the Mane Six to help Shining Armor and Princess Cadence protect it and find the Crystal Heart, with the Mane Six given a important test that might hint towards their destiny, but when the newly resurrected Metarex get involved, things may take a dark turn # Too Many Mane Sixes: Pinkie Pie shows her friends the mirror pool, which allows the user to create clones of themselves, the Mane Six use it in order to do multiple jobs at once, it goes about as well as you would think, meanwhile, Tails falls in love with a fox named Zooey, and his friends attempt to give him relationship advice # One Bad Apple # Magic Duel: being fooled by Eggman into wearing the Alicorn Amulet, Trixie kicks Team Sonic and the Mane Six out of Ponyville and takes over, but due to the Amulet's corruptive nature, Trixie goes mad with power and ends up taking Eggman hostage, with help from Tikal and Zecora, Sonic and Twilight might just be able to save Trixie from herself # Sleepless in Ponyville # Wonderbolts Academy Dash gets an invitation to the Wonderbolt Academy but questions whether or not she is Wonderbolt material. Meanwhile, Team Sonic ally themselves with the Babylon Rogues to take on Eggman's latest scheme, though could Sonic and Jet's rivalry get in the way # Chrysalis' Revenge: revenge for her past defeat, Chrysalis joins forces with the Deadly Six and kidnaps the Cutie Mark Crusaders, while replacing everyone in Ponyville with changelings, will Team Sonic and the Mane Six prevail? # Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six: Mane Six are abducted by the dark forces that once turned Luna into Nightmare Moon and are dubbed their new queens by them, will Sonic and his friends' inner friendship be enough to save the world from eternal night again? # Neigh Anything Armor and Princess Cadance relate the story of how they meet as high-school students at Canterlot Academy to the Mane Six and Team Sonic # Manehattan Mysteries # The Good, the Bad and the Ponies # The Root of the Problem # Ponymania XXIX # Ponyville Days argument over the founding of Ponyville splits the town into two disputing factions # Don’t You Forget About Us # Rainbow Dash and the Very Bad Day # Origins of Spike recalls her first day attending the School for Gifted Unicorns and meeting Spike for the first time # A Pinkie Pie Story That Pinkie Pie Kinda Sorta Remembers # Queen for One Less Day: a magical amulet, Celestia transforms herself into a Pegasus so she can go about unrecognized, though when it gets stolen, leaving her stuck in her powerless form, she'll have to get help from the Chaotix, Shadow, Omega, and Rouge to get the amulet back # From the Shadows: mysterious stallion steals and erases Equestria's most important historical records, leaving the Mane Six to figure out what he's up to. Meanwhile, Team Sonic are sent out to defeat the banished Ancient Lyric, who plans on conquering the world with a army of machines # Apple Family Reunion # Spike at your Service # Keep Calm and Flutter On: tasks Team Sonic and the Mane Six with reforming Discord, though Fluttershy and Cream seem to be the only ones willing to give him a chance. Meanwhile, Eggman has Zavok and the rest of the Deadly Six upgrade his evil lair's defense systems # Just for Sidekicks # Games Ponies Play # Magical Mystery Cure: discovering that Twilight accidentally mixed up her friends' cutie marks, Sonic and his friends must find a way to help her restore them to normal, along the way, the Mane Six will ultimately discover their destiny Season 4 # The Princesses of Harmony: Princesses Celestia and Luna mysteriously disappear right before the Summer Sun Celebration and mysterious vines invade Ponyville and take control of Eggman's robots, the newly crowned Mane Six and Team Sonic, along with Sunset Shimmer and Discord must figure out what's going on, during all of this, the Mane Six discover the origins of the Elements of Harmony, and a old friend of Tails finally returns # Castle Mane-ia: Mane Six go to the Celestia and Luna's old castle to research the chest from the Tree of Harmony, finding a diary kept by the sisters that explains the workings of the castle. Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles challenge each other to stay the night in the castle, while Amy takes Cream along to the castle to look for old tapestries for Rarity to repair # Daring Don't the release of the next Daring Do book is delayed, Rainbow Dash takes matters into her own hooves, leading her and her friends to make a shocking discovery about the series' author # Flight to the Finish # Power Ponies: Team Sonic, and the Mane Six are sucked into a comic book world and must defeat a maniacal supervillain in order to escape, Eggman also get in on the action, teaming up with said supervillian in order to conquer both worlds, and when his friends get captured, Spike may just be the only one who can save the day # Bats!: to stop vampire fruit bats from eating her apples, Applejack enlists her friends to help get rid of the bat's apple eating desires, but what happens when the spell the Mane Six conjure up ends up backfiring? Bat Ponies and total mayhem, can Sonic and company find a way to restore their friends to normal # Rarity Takes Manehattan: gets into a fashion show competition in Manehattan against another designer # Pinkie Apple Pie # Rainbow Falls: Dash is torn between choosing the Ponyville team and the Cloudsdale team for the Equestria Games # Three's a Crowd: Cadance visits Ponyville to spend the day with Twilight, but could Discord's antics ruin it? Meanwhile, Sonic, Silver, Amy, and Blaze team up with Mighty, Ray, Sonia, and Manic to take on Eggman and Eggman Nega # Pinkie Pride: Pie's plans for Rainbow Dash's "birth-iversary," as well as her reputation as a super duper party pony, are put in jeopardy when another party thrower comes to town # Simple Ways tries to dress and act like Applejack in order to win the heart of a famous travel writer. Meanwhile, Vector, Espio, and Charmy find themselves working with Fang, Bark, and Bean to escape an ancient temple where teamwork and friendship is required in order to escape # Reflections: enlists Sonic and company to go to another dimension to help that dimension's version of King Sombra defeat the evil counterparts of her and Luna # Discord in Time # Filli Vanilli # Twilight Time # It Ain't Easy Being Breezies: finds herself catering every whim upon the request of the Breezies # Somepony to Watch Over Me Bloom tries to show Applejack and Knuckles that she doesn't need to be constantly watched. Meanwhile, when Team Sonic learned that Shadow is crushing hard on Perci, Shadow learns to be himself when he is around her. # Maud Pie: Sonic and the Mane Six meet Pinkie Pie's older sister, but they have trouble becoming friends with her # For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils # Leap of Faith: honesty is tested when Flim and Flam's miracle tonic appears to relieve Granny Smith of her aches and pains # Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 # Trade Ya! # Inspiration Manifestation: Rarity loses her creative mojo, it's up to the unlikely team of Amy, Rouge, Gmerl, Zooeym, Perci, and Spike get it back # Equestria Games # The Kingdom of Harmony: Tirek escapes from Tartarus and plans on draining all of Equestria of its' magic, Celestia enlists Discord to go stop him, but when Eggman teams up with Tirek in order to finally take down Sonic, Celestia, Luna and Cadence may have to give their power to the Mane Six in order to save everyone Season 5 # The Cutie Map: escapes from his imprisonment and forms an unlikely alliance with Eggman and Zavok to destroy all organic life on the planet, though when Lyric takes control of Eggman's army, it'll take the work of the Team Sonic, the Princesses of Harmony, Trixie, Sunset, the Babylon Rouges and new ally Starlight Glimmer to stop the last ancient from achieving his goals # Castle Sweet Castle: Twilight's friends realize that she's been avoiding the castle since she still misses the Golden Oak Library, which was destroyed by Tirek, they redecorate the castle to help their friend feel more at home. Meanwhile, Sunset and Trixie help Starlight reunite with her old friend, Sunburst # Bloom & Gloom # Tanks for the Memories # Appleoosa's Most Wanted Cutie Mark Crusaders try to bring an infamous outlaw to justice in hopes of earning their cutie marks # Make New Friends but Keep Discord # The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone: Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash have conflicting ideas of fixing a problem after being called by the Cutie Map to the city of Griffonstone # Slice of Life Team Sonic and the Mane Six are busy battling a monster, the citizens of Ponyville rush and try to get to a wedding on time. Notable characters in the episode include Derpy, Dr. Hooves, Lyra, Sweetie-Drops, Zooey, Soar the Eagle, the Lightning Bolt Society, Perci, Mike the Ox, and Tommy Thunder # Princess Spike go haywire when Spike starts making decisions under Princess Twilight's name. Meanwhile, when Orbot and Cubot discover a group of rejected Cubot prototypes hiding in the jungle, they seek the help of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray to protect them from Eggman # Party Pooped # Amending Fences: returns to Canterlot with Spike, Sunset, Trixie, Starlight, and her friends to rekindle some old friendships from before her move to Ponyville. Meanwhile, Eggman calls it quits on technology after Team Sonic manage to use his own tech against him # Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?: Luna enlists the Mane Six and Team Sonic to hunt down a magical force that turns dreams into nightmares before it can grow powerful enough to spread its influence into the waking world # Canterlot Boutique # Rarity Investigates! # Made in Manehattan: Amy, Rouge, Cream, Applejack and Rarity are called by the map to the city of Manehattan to help Coco Pommel on a big project # Brotherhooves Social # Night of the Living Apples: debris tainted by Nightmare magic starts making all the apples in Sweet Apple Acres sentient, also giving them a desire for conquest, the Mane Six may have to consider going into their bat pony forms if they want any chance at saving Ponyville # Siege of the Crystal Empire: cloaked pony convinces Eggman to resurrect King Sombra, who immediately takes revenge on all those who defeated him, even managing to capture the Mane Six and the Princesses, but when the mysterious Umbrum is released and teams up with a newly resurrected Mephiles, it may take more than just the Crystal Heart to save the day # Crusaders of the Lost Mark: Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo discover another side to Diamond Tiara when they help Pipsqueak run for class president against her # The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows # Hearthbreakers # Scare Masters: assistance from Cream and Blaze, Fluttershy finally decides to face her fears and take part in Nightmare Night with her friends for once # What About Discord?: comes back from a short break to find that her friends have spent a memorable and hilarious bonding activity with Discord during her absence, will Twilight's jealousy end up getting the better of her? Meanwhile, Orbot and Cubot wake up with no memory of the previous day's events. On top of that, Eggman is missing. The two bots set out to find Eggman by figuring out exactly what happened the day before # The Hooffields and McColts Blaze, Shadow, Cream, Twilight, and Fluttershy are called by the map to settle a feud between two families who can't remember why they're fighting against each other # The Mane Attraction # The Cutie Re-Mark: sending the Chaos Emeralds to different dimensions to prevent them from being taken by a powerful new enemy, Sonic and company must get the Emeralds back before he does, along the way, Starlight, Trixie and Sunset are able to discover their destiny Season 6 # The Crystalling: and company return to the Crystal Empire to see Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's foal, though when the Crystal Heart gets shattered, a ferocious snowstorm threatens to submerge the empire in Eternal Winter # The Gift of the Maud Pie # On Your Marks Cutie Mark Crusaders struggle with the question of what's next after receiving their cutie marks. Meanwhile, Eggman builds a new robot to defeat Sonic and programs it to know everything about the Blue Blur, but things don't go as planned # Gauntlet of Fire takes part in a perilous Gauntlet for the title of Dragon Lord in order to protect his friends # No Second Prances: opts to help Trixie as her assistant for a magic stunt. Meanwhile, when Sticks' friends tell her to be nicer to animals, she becomes attached to a slime-belching robot dog named Buster # Newbie Dash: Rainbow Dash makes a bad first impression after joining the Wonderbolts, she is saddled with a mortifying nickname. Meanwhile, Eggman's newest machine causes him to be trapped in a time loop, reliving the same day endlessly, and he must get help from the Deadly Six to stop it # A Hearth's Warming Tail Starlight Glimmer comes down with the holiday blues, Princess Twilight tries to help by reading a Hearth's Warming story to her # The Saddle Row Review # Applejack's "Day" Off # Flutter Brutter # Spice Up Your Life: Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie are called to Canterlot by the Cutie Map to help a struggling father-daughter family restaurant # Stranger Than Fan Fiction # The Cart Before the Ponies # 28 Pranks Later: Dash's pranking gets out of hand, so the other ponies decide to give her a taste of her own medicine # The Times They Are a Changeling: Mane Six, Starlight, Sunset, Trixie, Spike, and Team Sonic travel to the Crystal Empire only to find the Crystal Ponies in a panic over the possibility of a changeling spy # Dungeons & Discords # Buckball Season # The Fault in Our Cutie Marks # Viva Las Pegasus: Knuckles, Cream, Silver, Applejack, and Fluttershy are summoned to Las Pegasus by the Cutie Map to investigate suspicious goings-on at Gladmane's resort # Every Little Thing She Does: coming to terms with her new role as princess, Starlight tries to impress the Mane Six by taking on multiple friendship problems at once # Chaos Theory # Ponies of Dark Water: the Mane Six get turned evil by waters tainted by Dark Magic, Team Sonic and Princess Luna must figure out a way to return them to normal before all is lost # P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) # Where the Apple Lies # Top Bolt: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash are called to the Wonderbolt Academy by the Cutie Map to help academy hopefuls Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail with a friendship problem # To Where and Back Again: help from the Metarex, Chrysalis kidnaps Team Sonic and the Royal Family, and uses a mind control spell on the Mane Six, making them her slaves, can the unlikely team of Starlight, Trixie, Sunset, Moon Dancer, Lightning Dust, Spike, Ember, Gilda, Discord, Thorax, Mighty, Ray, Sticks, Cosmo, Tikal, Chip, Jet, Storm, Wave and Shade rescue their friends and save the world from changeling mayhem? Season 7 # Cosmos Rising: Sonic tries to figure out why Eggman is harnessing Ragnium for his latest plan. Meanwhile, the Princesses of Equestria find themselves possessed by a mysterious entity who seems to have some history with Discord, all the while, D-Fekt, a rejected robot Eggman created to search for Ragnium, finds himself teaming up with Emerl, Gmerl, Gamma and Omega to defeat Neo Metal Sonic # Celestial Advice she and her friends have nothing left to teach Sunset, Trixie, and Starlight because of their recent accomplishments, Twilight turns to Princess Celestia for advice # All Bottled Up Glimmer and Trixie accidentally make the Cutie Map disappear while the Mane Six are on a friendship retreat, so Starlight uses a spell to bottle up her anger until the map is retrieved. Meanwhile, Team Sonic team up with Gadget, Tangle, and Whisper to battle a recently resurfaced Infinite, who's now more powerful than ever # A Flurry of Emotions: Armor and Princess Cadance appoint Twilight, Shine, Caramel, and Cream to babysit Flurry Heart while they attend an art show to take a break from raising their infant daughter. Twilight gladly accepts the chance to spend time with her niece, despite her commitment to visiting sick foals at the hospital. Meanwhile, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Orbot, and Cubot have finally had enough of Eggman's abuse and go on strike, so Eggman has Doctor Starline and Infinite try to find him some new recruits # Rock Solid Friendship: Pie considers moving to Ponyville after graduating from geology school, and Pinkie Pie tries to help her see that the town has more to offer than just rocks. Meanwhile, after being invited to the "Awardy Award" Ceremony, Sticks admits she does not know how to behave like a lady, so Amy decides to teach her # Fluttershy Leans In # Forever Filly # Parental Glideance # Hard to Say Anything # Honest Apple # A Royal Problem: Rouge, Cream, and Blaze tag along with Starlight, Sunset, and Trixie when the Cutie Map summons them to Canterlot to help solve a feud between Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Meanwhile, Orbot and Cubot enter the cyber world to defeat Nominatus, who has taken over all of Dr. Eggman's technology # Not Asking for Trouble # Discordant Harmony # The Perfect Pear Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh learn about their parents' love story and discover that they are half-Pear # Fame and Misfortune: Twilight publishes her and her friends' friendship journal, it has unintended consequences when ponies start to argue over who wrote the best lessons # Triple Threat # Campfire Tales Rarity, and Rainbow Dash tell Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Perci, Soar, Mike, and Team Chaotix about their favorite legends after their camping trip is ruined by Fly-ders # To Change a Changeling: Trixie, Gilda, Spike, Cream, Silver, Blaze, and Sticks take a visit to the Changeling Kingdom, only to run into Thorax's unreformed brother, Pharynx, who's the only other changeling aside from Chrysalis who refuses to adopt the hive's new, peaceful ways # Daring Done? # It Isn't the Mane Thing About You # A Health of Information # Marks and Recreation # Once Upon a Zeppelin learns that her parents have won a free zeppelin cruise and joins them to take a break from her royal duties. Meanwhile, Sonic and Spike offer to take care of the castle while she's gone, which would go along smoothly if they didn't have to protect D-Fekt from Eggman as well # Secrets and Pies # Uncommon Bond # Shadow Play: discovering that Star Swirl and Equestria's other legendary heroes—known as the Pillars of Old Equestria— may still be alive after they sacrificed themselves to defeat the monstrous Pony of Shadows one thousand years ago. Twilight and her friends gather the Pillars' magical artifacts and release them from Limbo, but they also accidentally release the Pony of Shadows as well. Meanwhile, Black Doom and Mephiles decide to work together in order to take down Team Sonic Season 8 # School Daze: the Cutie Map expands to cover lands beyond Equestria, Twilight and her friends receive approval from the Equestria Education Association (EEA) to open a school to teach the benefits of friendship, but could letting other species attend be too risky? # The Maud Couple # Fake It 'Til You Make It # Grannies Gone Wild # Surf and/or Turf: Chaotix and the Cutie Mark Crusaders get sent by the Cutie Map to Mount Aris to help a young Hippogriff figure out where he belongs # Horse Play Sparkle casts Princess Celestia in her stage play commemorating Celestia's "ones-versary", only to discover that Celestia's talents lie elsewhere. Meanwhile, D-Fekt hangs out with Mighton and Bolts for the day while Dr. Eggman has trouble picking up a package from the post office # The Parent Map Amy, Shadow, and Silver tag along with Starlight and Sunburst when the Cutie Map sends them to their hometown of Sire's Hollow to solve a friendship problem with their parents # Non-Compete Clause and Rainbow Dash (with help from Knuckles and Shadow) take their friendship students on a teamwork learning field trip and accidentally show the students how to not work together # The Break Up Break Down McIntosh has romantic plans for Sugar Belle on Hearts and Hooves Day, but he overhears her tell Mrs. Cake she's planning to break up with him. Meanwhile, the Chaotix (now with Mighty and Ray as members) and the Cutie Mark Crusaders (now with Nyx and Snowdrop as official members) try to find out who Sweetie Belle's "secret admirer" could be # Molt Down: undergoes a developmental stage for dragons called the "molt", and according to Smolder, its side effects compel a molter's family to kick them out of the house, which gets Spike worried # Convocation of the Creatures!: Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie, Sunset, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Celestia's aide Raven attend the Convocation of the Creatures, a gathering of delegates from Equestria and the neighboring lands. Meanwhile, Knuckles decides to take the Master Emerald elsewhere to keep Eggman from stealing it with Tikal, Shade, Julie-Su, Chaos, and Ruby's aid # Tempest's Tale: Shadow travels across Equestria to learn more about friendship and comes face-to-face with her past, though with Infinite and mysterious new recruit Lina the Wolf to accompany her, things should be alright, though could Lina actually be working for the recently surfaced Black Wizards of Dark Nature? # Marks for Effort # The Mean 6: for revenge for losing her kingdom, Chrysalis creates evil clones of the Mane Six and tasks them with getting the Elements of Harmony. Meanwhile, Eggman tasks the Hard-Boiled Heavies with going after the Chaos Emeralds # A Matter of Principals: Twilight leaves Starlight, Trixie, and Sunset in charge of the School of Friendship while she and her friends go off on another friendship mission, Discord gets frustrated and does his best to make their roles impossible # The Hearth's Warming Club # Friendship University Twilight Sparkle discovers there's another School of Friendship, she and Rarity go to investigate and are shocked to discover that Twilight's idol and Pillar of Old Equestria, Star Swirl the Bearded, is enrolled at the school. Meanwhile, Lina, Sticks, Zooey, and Perci team up when Eggman employs the Froglodytes to force Gogobas to mine for a crystal that will power his giant new Mech Suit # The End in Friend and Rainbow Dash begin to question why they are friends when they can't find anything they both like to do together. Meanwhile, when it's revealed that Eggman is not actually a doctor, he becomes a joke and must go back to school to finish his Ph.D. in evil # Yakity-Sax: Pie picks up playing a bizarre instrument as a new hobby, but her friends quickly get annoyed by her inability to play it. Meanwhile, when Dr. Eggman, Morpho, and Eggman Nega turn a family vacation in Roboken into an opportunity for evil. Mighton & Bolts enlist the help of D-Fekt & FriendBot # Road to Friendship is invited to bring her magic show to Saddle Arabia, and she can think of no one better to bring along than her great and powerful assistant Starlight Glimmer. Meanwhile, Eggman's nemesis Nominatus returns. With the help of his two virus minions, he tries to take over the world outside the computer # The Washouts becomes enamored with the Washouts, a touring group of stunt ponies, and Rainbow Dash is concerned for her safety and worries that Scootaloo's days as her number one fan are over # A Rockhoof and a Hard Place # What Lies Beneath # Sounds of Silence: Silver, Cream, Blaze, Fluttershy, and Applejack journey to the edge of the map on a friendship quest to help a group of ponies called Kirin, who are so afraid of hurting each other's feelings that they've taken a vow of silence # Father Knows Beast # School Raze: magic begins to fail all across Equestria, the Mane Six, Starlight, Sunset, Trixie, Spike, and Team Sonic head to Tartarus to seek answers from Tirek. Meanwhile, the Young Six, Gadget, Tempest, Infinite, Cozy Glow and several others discover that a resurrected Nazo has teamed up with Tirek and has been using the school's magical artifacts to drain Equestria of its' magic, wanting revenge for his defeat at the hands of Sonic Season 9 # The Beginning of the End: Mane Six and Team Sonic are left in charge of Equestria after receiving news that Princesses Celestia and Luna are retiring. Meanwhile, an ancient evil ram named Grogar summons Chrysalis, Tirek, the Storm King, Rabia, Cosmos, Mephiles, Nazo, Dark Oak, Black Doom and Lyric to his lair, proposing that they all work together in order to defeat their enemies, though Rabia has other ideas # Uprooted: Young Six respond to a magical summons from the Tree of Harmony, only to learn it has been destroyed by the Umbrum, and it is up to them to figure out the best way to memorialize it # Sparkle's Seven: Sparkle and Shining Armor pit their wits against each other to settle a long-standing sibling rivalry, but they may soon discover that they are not the only competitors # The Point of No Return Sparkle realizes she never returned a book to the Canterlot Library and may have caused her favorite librarian Dusty Pages to lose her job. Meanwhile, the Black Wizards of Dark Nature try to convince Lina to rejoin their ranks, but Infinite and Eclipse are pretty much having none of that # Common Ground # She's All Yak # Frenemies: deploys his legion of doom on a mission to become allies, but his plan seems to work too well, as they almost become friends. Meanwhile, Eggman and his minions stay at the Castle of Friendship while his evil lair is undergoing repairs following a thunderstorm, all while Snivley, Doctor Starline, and Morpho try to get the rest of the Eggman Empire to help repair the lair # Sweet and Smoky # Going to Seed # Student Counsel # The Last Crusade # Between Light and Dawn: and Luna take a "bucket-list" sister vacation while Twilight and her friends struggle to cover the princesses' many royal duties alone with the Jewel Pixie Animals helping them as they can while dressed as maids # Everything Old # Wings Over Yakyakistan # The Last Laugh Pinkie Pie seeks help from her old friend Cheese Sandwich in finding her life's purpose, she and Tails discover the unimaginable has happened # 2, 4, 6, Greaaat # A Trivial Pursuit # The Summer Sun Setback: Mane Nine and Team Sonic are determined to make Celestia and Luna's last Summer Sun Celebration memorable, but things start going horribly wrong # She Talks to Angel # Dragon Dropped # A Horse Shoe-In: the coronation only a few weeks away, Starlight Glimmer decides to hire a Vice Headmare in preparation to take over the School of Friendship from Twilight. Meanwhile, Eggman turns his lair into a luxury resort in order to pay a one time trash collection fee # Daring Doubt [When another author releases his own version of the events in A. K. Yearling's Daring Do books, Rainbow Dash is furious, while Fluttershy, Shadow, and Rouge are curious to know the truth.] # Growing Up is Hard to Do: Cutie Mark Crusaders are magically transformed into grown-ups, and they discover that growing up the right way means gaining experience and wisdom that simply can't be rushed # The Big Mac Question Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle decide to propose to each other, everything their friends do to help ends up making a mess of the whole thing. # The Ending of the End: Legion of Doom unleash their ultimate power on Equestria. Can Team Sonic and the Mane Nine stop their most dangerous enemies before all hope is lost? # The Last Problem: years into the distant future, the Princesses of Harmony and Team Sonic attempt to solve a star pupil/student of their own named Luster Dawn and the newest Freedom Fighter member Rhythm the Chinchilla's friendship problem Season 10 # ??? Films and Specials Movies and Specials that expand on the world and lore of Sonic: Adventures of Equestria, often times introducing new characters: * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: the Elements of Harmony are taken to another world by Neo Metal Sonic, The Mane Six, Team Sonic, the Chaotix, Spike, the CMC, Nyx, Snowdrop and Trixie must travel to this other world and team up with new ally Sunset Shimmer to retrieve them, though it seems Eggman has plans of his own to stop Neo Metal from accomplishing his goals * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Rise of the Plundering Six: Metarex are back, and teaming up with the newly ressurected Black Arms, they bring back the Plundervines and corrupt the Tree of Harmony, and when the Mane Six end up falling under the control of the Plundervines' dark magic, Team Sonic will have to do everything it takes to save the day * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: Mane Six, Sunset, Spike and Team Sonic are called back to Canterlot High to take on the Dazzlings, evil sirens that were banished from Equestria thousands of years ago. Meanwhile, Eggman returns to research the effects of Equestrian magic on Earth * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Twivine Sparkle Strikes Back: now with a body of her own thanks to Eggman, plans to steal all the alicorn magic for herself, can Team Sonic and the Mane Six stop her before her plans become reality * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: Sonic and Sunset return to Canterlot High along with Starlight to help the students win the Friendship Games, a sports competition that the school is competing against Crystal Prep, but things get awkward when Sonic and company realize that among Crystal Prep's sports team are the Mane Six's human counterparts, who have been investigating the magical activity around Canterlot High for quite some time, unknowingly to them all, Eggman and Eggman Nega have teamed up to take over both dimensions * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: The Rise of Princess Dark Matter powerful new evil plans on taking the Mane Six, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie and Starlight Glimmer's cutie marks in order to conquer the planet, can Team Sonic and new ally Megan Williams stop her * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree: Sonic, Sunset, and Starlight join the Mane Six's human counterparts on a field trip to Camp Everfree, which becomes plagued with bizarre magical circumstances relating to a local urban legend * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Twivine's Redemption from Tartarus yet again with help from Twivine, Tirek vows to drain all of Equestria's magic by any means necessary, though Twivine begins to have second thoughts and may have to consider going to her old enemies for help in defeating him * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: The Movie: Equestria is invaded by a powerful new enemy who intends on using the magic of the alicorn princesses for evil purposes, Team Sonic, the Mane Six, the Princesses and their allies must seek help from beyond Equestria to save the world from a stormy fate. Meanwhile, Eggman and Infinite, team up with this new enemy in order to finally conquer the world * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Nightmare Knights: Luna assembles a team with Stygian, Shadow, Gmerl, Trixie, Sombra, Radiant Hope, Lightning Dust, Twivine, Discord, Gilda, Jet, Storm, Wave, Shade, Fang, Bean, Bark, Infinite, Tempest, and Grubber in order to face a new threat to Equestria * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Adventures in Time: the Mane Six accidentally get sent twenty years into the past, they must team up with their younger versions in order to return to their own time period. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy have to team up with the Classic versions of themselves when Dr. Eggman joins forces with his past self to finally conquer the world * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Rescue at Midnight Castle got a hold of the Phantom Ruby, Princess Dark Matter teams up with Tirek and the Storm King in order to recreate the Rainbow of Darkness, turning the Mane Nine into dragon creatures. Reuniting with Megan Willians, can Sonic and his friends find a way to save the Mane Nine without killing them in the process? * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Best Gift Ever Sparkle and her friends do a "Hearthswarming Helper" to get just one Hearth's Warming present for another pony, and they race all over Equestria to find the perfect gift. * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Rainbow Roadtrip: Princesses of Harmony have been invited to the Rainbow Festival at Hope Hollow as a guest of honor. They, fellow princesses Starlight, Trixie and Sunset, Moon Dancer, Lightning Dust, Firefly, the Cutie-Mark Crusaders, Nyx, Snowdrop, Cozy Glow, Team Sonic, the Chaotix, Sticks, D-Fekt, and Gadget hop on a balloon, but when they crash landed, no one is there to greet them. The mystery grows at sunrise when the entire town and the ponies in it are revealed to have been drained of color. While Sonic and Tails try to find out what caused the town to fade, the Mane Nine help the local ponies plan a new rainbow festival, making new friends along the way, and restoring the hope missing from Hope Hollow * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Shorts Short Films featuring fan favorite characters from the Sonic and MLP franchises: * Pets to the Rescue trouble rolls into Ponyville, and with Team Sonic and the Mane Six incapacitated, it's up to their pets, along with the Jewel Pixie Animals to save the day * Angel's Big Day has Angel Bunny look after some animals while she and her friends take part in building the animal sanctuary * Apinkalypse Now Discord accidentally leaves the portal to his realm open, Pinkie ends up running into it chasing Gummy * The Vines That Bind * The Stars on Our Ponies * Pie in the Sky begins to wonder if Rainbow Dash's dislike of pie stems from the fact that she has yet to find one that she actually likes * Election * All in Marederation * Applewood Follies * Golden Apple Shenanigans * Extreme Bingo * Happy Haunts * Buttercup's Family Apple Pie * Animalistic Fluttershy * Rarity's Biggest Fan * Ail-icorn Princesses of Harmony come down with a horn allergy that cause them to sneeze out bursts of uncontrolled magic, with Team Sonic and Spike struggling to nurse the nine sick ponies back to health * Teacher of the Month * Starlight the Hypnotist * Sundae, Sundae, Sundae * The All-Equestria Mane Styling Conference * Ponyville Anniversary * Live-Action Roleplay Adventures * Earth Pony Wonderbolt * Obedience Training for Cerberus dust-up in Ponyville plus an escaped Cerberus equals quite the ruckus for our favorite fillies! When Princess Celestia requests a dog sitter for the high-spirited canine, the task falls to the least-likely of ponies: Rarity! It's going to take a bit of help from Amy, Tunette, Gem, Mina, and Firefly, some dog-dog-dogged determination, a bit of hard work, and a whole lot of patience to figure this whole dog thing out * The Case of the Missing Race Tortoise Sparkle receives a mysterious message about a missing turtle! Only it's not just any turtle-it's the most famed of racing turtles, Silver Blaze! With friendship on the line, it's up to the Chaotix, Twilight and Spike (armed with deerstalker caps and capes) to solve the mystery before it's too late! Spinoffs Sub-Serieses that take place in and/or outside the main Sonic: Adventures in Equestria universe: * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Power Ponies: The Series: featuring the main cast's Power Ponies Counterparts * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Friends Forever: Adventures featuring characters old and new * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: The Series: Adventures with Team Sonic, Sunset Shimmer, and the Human Mane Six * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: FIENDship is Magic: and Adventures featuring the villains of the series, including Dr. Eggman * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Reflections: The Series: from the alternate Equestria, featuring good counterparts of numerous villains, including Eggman and Chrysalis and the evil counterparts of our heroes, including Team Sonic and the Mane Six * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Legends of Magic: tales from the past featuring the origins of the Pillars of Old Equestria and stories with other characters, including the ancesters of the main cast * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: The Movie Prequel: that happened before the events of the film * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Ponyville Mysteries: featuring the Cutie-Mark Crusaders and the Chaotix as they solve mysteries around Ponyville * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Nightmare Knights Return: Adventures featuring some former villains of the series * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Spirit of the Forest * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Generations spirital sucessor to the main series, featuring the future designs for the characters from Season 9 and even some new adventures from Classic Sonic's world and the Mane Six's childhood days Cast * Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Dave the Intern, UT, Firegem * Kate Higgins - Miles Tails Prower, Wave the Swallow, Vanilla the Rabbit, Summer Mane, Patty Peppermint * Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna, Zavok, Storm the Albatross, Soar the Eagle, Nosey News * Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose, Perci, Lady Goat, Justin Beaver, Mombot, Morning Glory * Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog, Orbot, Master Zik, Leroy the Turtle, Mike the Ox * Michelle Ruff - Cream the Rabbit, Tekno the Canary, Citrine Spark * Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat, Lady Alicia Acorn, Rough Diamond, Rosedust * Quinton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog, Black Narcissus * Laura Bailey - Blaze the Cat, Omochao, Neightingale * Dee Bradley Baker - Cheese, Chocola, Yacker, Burnbot, Metarex Kingape, Various Animals * Yuri Lowenthal - Sapphire, Nominatus, Boom Shadow * Jennifer Hale - Tunette, Tangle the Lemur, Fiona, Queen Aleena, Cosmos * Tom Kenny - Digit, Bokkun, Gogoba Chief, The Foreman, Old Monkey, Chili Pepper, Doran * John DiMaggio - Ruby, Heavy King, Obliterator Bot, Razorklaw, Boom Vector * Steven Blum - Moonlight, Shortfuse the Cybernik, Akhlut, Fire Bot * Hynden Walch - Caramel, Marine the Raccoon, Posey * Grey DeLisle - Diamond, Whisper the Wolf, Heavy Magician, Cherry Blossom, G3 Rarity * Carlos Alazraqui - Salt, Pale Bayleaf, Gaiman * Ashley Johnson - Pearl, Bernadette Hedgehog, Aqua Vine, Thestra, Boom Amy * Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle, Nyx, Twivine Sparkle, Princess Amore, G3 Pinkie Pie, Lickety-Split, Cosmo * Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Princess Luna, Granny Smith, Flurry-Heart, Derpy, Twinkleshine, G3 Scootaloo * Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Lyra Heartstrings, Lemon Hearts, Nurse Redheart * Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sweetie Drops, Glitter Drops, Zipzee, G3 Sweetie Belle, Fleetfoot * Kathleen Barr - Trixie Lulamoon, Queen Chrysalis, Puzzlemint, Sweetberry, Kimono * Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer, Sugar Belle, Night Glider, Minty * Kelly Sheridan - Starlight Glimmer, Sassy Saddles, Cotton Candy, G3 Cheerilie * Cathy Wesluck - Spike, Mayor Mare, Coco Pommel * Lisa Ortiz - Shine, Classic Amy * Amy Palant - Gem, Classic Tails * Matt Hill - Sweetie, Soarin' * Samuel Vincent - Tart, Flim, Party Favor, Boom Cubot * Jason Griffith - Weather, Classic Sonic * Erin Fitzgerald - Amour, Skywishes, '''Whimsey Weather * Dan Green - Majesty, Classic Knuckles * Shannon Chan-Kent - Fauna, Silver Spoon, Smolder * Kazumi Evans - Gleam, Moon Dancer, Octavia Melody, Adagio Dazzle * Troy Baker - Espio the Chameleon, Heavy Shinobi, Sheriff Tumbleweed * Keith Silverstein - Vector the Crocodile, Iron King * Colleen Villard - Charmy Bee, Heavy Rider, Zooey, Rabbit Girl, Mrs. Vandersnout, Wind Whistler, Boom Tails * James Arnold Taylor - Mighty the Armadillo, Monkey Khan * Bryce Papenbrook - Ray the Flying Squirrel, Prancy Drew * Debi Derryberry - Julie-Su, Bow Tie, G3 Spike * Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia, Snowdrop, Cheerilee, Lix Spittle * Britt McKillip - Princess Cadence, Princess Eris, Rainbow Harmony, Tra La La * Andrew Francis - Shining Armor * Ian Hanlin - Sunburst * John de Lancie - Discord, Accord * Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman, Gerald Robotnik, Mayor Fink * Charlie Adler - Snively, Good Apple, G1 Spike * Wally Wingert - Cubot, D-Fekt, Tommy Thunder, Willy Walrus, Walrus Male * Nolan North - Decoe, Bolts, Heavy Gunner * Eric Bauza - Bocoe, Scourge, Metarex Spike, Classic Mighty * Phil Hayes - Scratch * Garry Chalk - Grounder, Prince Rutherford, Fido * Ian James Corlett - Coconuts, Silver Shill * Tim Curry - Eggman Nega, King Maximillian Acorn, Boom Eggman * Maurice LaMarche - Sleet, Sir Charles Hedgehog, Chancellor Neighsay * Jim Cummings - Dingo, Dr. Robotnik * Benjamin Diskin - Morpho, Q-N-C * Jeff Bennett - Doctor Starline, Hugo Brass, General Dauntless, Boom Orbot * Ben Schwartz - Rough the Skunk * Jaleel White - Tumble the Skunk * Bumper Robinson - Grimer Wormtongue * Michelle Creber - Apple Bloom * Madeleine Peters - Scootaloo * Claire Corlett - Sweetie Belle * Sunni Westbrook - Cozy Glow * Vic Mignogna - E-123 Omega * Kyle Hebert - Big the Cat, Dodon Pa * Vincent Tong - Flash Sentry, Prince Blueblood, Garble, Rumble, Sandbar * Nika Futterman - Sticks the Badger, Staci, Thistle Whistle * Mark Hamill - FriendBot, Jermoe, Jules Hedgehog * Adam Baldwin - Metarex Deserd * Chris Britton - Star Swirl the Bearded * Bill Newton - Stygian, Pharynx, Bright Mac * Ellen-Ray Hennessy - Mistmane * Giles Panton - Flash Magnus * Mariee Devereux - Mage Meadowbrook * Murry Peeters - Somnambula * Matt Cowlrick - Rockhoof * Liam O'Brien - Infinite, Zazz * Johnny Yong Bosch - Gadget the Wolf * Mark Acheson - Lord Tirek * Alvin Sanders - King Sombra * Kyle Rideout - Thorax * Tom Kane - Admiral Beaverton, G.U.N. Commander * Jason Spisak - Professor Pickles * Ali Milner - Ember * Jesse McCartney - Johnny Lightfoot * Charlie Schlatter - Porker Lewis, Trusty Splendor * Kari Wahlgren - Tikal, Saffron Bee, G1 Firefly * Jake T. Austin - Kyle the Gorilla * Brenda Crichlow - Zecora * Mick Wingert - Charlie * Veronica Taylor - Belinda * Alyson Stoner - Tiara Boobowski, Sparkleworks, Surprise * Candi Milo - Reindeer Girl, Beth the Shrew, Temperance Flowerdew * Nancy Cartwright - Stratford, Chumley * Vanessa Marshall - MAIA, Viper * Scott Menville - Emerl * Will Friedle - Gmerl * Jason J. Lewis - Ash Mongoose * Peter New - Big Mac, Dr. Hooves * Fred Armisen - Dixon * Jim Ward - T.W. Barker * Kristen Wiig - Matilda the Armadillo * Scott McNeil - Flam, Rover, Chief Thunderhooves * Phil LaMarr - Mighton, Red Pine, Buried Treasure * Brian Drummond - Double Diamond, Ahuizotl, Seabreeze, Sheriff Silverstar * Trevor Devall - Fancy Pants, Thunderlane, Iron Will * Dan Castellaneta - Gillman's Boss * Bill Fagerbakke - Distemper, Bill Fagerbakke * Dwight Schultz - Metarex Jumpee * Patrick Seitz - Lyric, Zomon, Brute, Omen * Rino Romano - Chameleon * David Sobolov - Metarex Carrer * Gibert Gottfried - Horizont-Al * Peter Browngardt - Verti-Cal * Rachel Kimsey - Isabella Mongoose * Sylvia Zaradic - Cherry Jubilee * Chantal Strand - Diamond Tiara, Tiddly Wink, Starsong * Sam Riegel - Zor * David Tennant - '''Old Man Owl * Ellen Kennedy - Mane-iac, Daffidazey * Josh Keaton - Chip, Boom Sonic, Boom Metal Sonic * Carolyn Lawrence - Lina the Wolf, Sunny Daze * Adrian Pasdar - Metarex Crystal * Natalie Lander - Mina Mongoose * Alison Brie - Firefly * David Hornsby - Wolfie * Max Mittelman - Weasel Bandits * Patrick Warburton - Buck Withers * Stephanie Sheh - Zeena * Patricia Drake - Twilight Velvet * Charles Demers - Night Light * Marÿke Hendrikse - Gilda, Sonata Dusk, Brights Brightly * Rena Anakwe - Sapphire Shores * Don Cheadle - Smithy * Elizabeth Banks - Claire Voyance * Josh Gad - Slinger * Michael Yurchak - Jet the Hawk * Ron Perlman - Sergeant Simian * Ingrid Nilson - Maud Pie * Kelly Metzger - Spitfire, Storybelle, Sparkler * Fred Tatasciore - King Longhorn, Mammoth Mogul, Ballot Stuffer Bot, Biolizard, Dark Gaia * Clancy Brown - Captain Hoofbeard, Dr. Quack * Antony del Rio - Og * Steven Yeun - Wolverton D. Sidekick * Kevin Michael Richardson - Black Doom, Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg, G1 Tirek * Susie Esienburg - Megan Acorn * Gavin Langelo - Gallus * Katrina Salisbury - Yona * Lauren Jackson - Silverstream * Jon Bailey - Coach Klaus, Crocbot * Devyn Dalton - Ocellus * Seth MacFarlane - Gunther * Chris Diamantopoulos - Max the Monkey * Jessica DiCicco - Sonia the Hedgehog, Uma Arachnis, Sonata, Whistle Wishes * Greg Cipes - Manic the Hedgehog, Drago Wolf * Robbie Daymond - Eclipse the Darkling * Drake Bell - Lightning Lynx * Josh Peck - Predator Hawk * Olan Rogers - Flying Frog * Kath Soucie - Sally Acorn, Nicole * Erica Lindbeck - Bunnie Rabbot, Berry Bliss * Rob Paulsen - Antoine, Wild Cat, Tommy Turtle, Wind Sock, Classic Ray * Matthew Mercer - Rotor, Hypnobot, Amadeus Prower * Alan Tudyk - Chuck Thorndyke * Jim Miller - Trouble Shoes * Peter Renaday - Sir Connery * Scarlett Johnansson - Bride of the Conquering Storm * Sean Chiplock - E-101 Beta, E-101 Mark II * Aaron LaPlante - E-102 Gamma * Chiara Zanni - Daring Do * Eric Stuart - E-103 Delta * Britt Irvin - Lightning Dust * Tony Salerno - E-104 Epsilon * Robin Atkin Downes - Pyjamas, Yellow Zelkova * Sean Schemmel - E-105 Zeta * Tracey Moore - Flitter Flutter * Brynna Drummond - Babs Seed * J.K. Simmons - Well-To-Do * Rebecca Husain - Minuette * Cristina Vee - Rosemary Prower, DJ Pon-3, Star Catcher * Michael Dobson - Bulk Biceps, Dr. Caballeron * Frank Welker - Mephiles the Dark, Cluck, Froggy, Chaos, Buster, Decimator Bot, Classic Metal Sonic, Various Monsters * Doc Harris - Grogar * Sabrina Pitre - Luster Dawn * Kevin Conroy - Doctor Finitevus * George Newbern - Ixis Naugus * Anna Cummer - Star Flight, Heart Bright * Rachel Bloom - Autumn Blaze * Paul Eiding - Geoffrey St. John * Jason David Frank - Shadowfright/Larry * Amy Jo Johnson - Radiant Hope * Kimberly Brooks - Shade, Leigh Stride * Ike Amadi - Metarex Pterano, Kodos Lion * David Kaye - Nazo, Scarship, Elder Scruffy * Haley Joel Osment - Nestor the Wise * Dave B. Mitchell - Bark the Polar Bear, Boom Knuckles * JB Blanc - Fang the Sniper * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Cheese Sandwich * Jess Harnell - Bean the Dynamite * Patton Oswalt - Quibble Pants * Meredith Salenger - Clear Sky * Alice Oswalt - Wind Spirit * Ryan Beil - Zephyr Breeze * Ashly Burch - Honey the Cat, Nock Pointe * Seth Green - Fastidious Beaver, G1 Scorpan * Michael Daingerfie - Braeburn * Lena Hall - Countess Coloratura * Mae Whitman - Diane Aardvark, Iron Queen, Scarlet Petal, Twinkle Wish * Kelly Hu - Rhythm the Chinchilla, Katana, Shadowfall, Wysteria * Sean Astin - Cliff, Winter Comet * Alex Hirsch - Beauregard Rabbot * Maggie Blue O'Hara - Strawberry Sunrise * Erin Mathews - Gabby, Little Strongheart, Lily Lightly, Toola-Roola * Felicia Day - Pear Butter, Downey Burn * Jan Rabson - Wind Rider * Cathy Cavadini - Hershey the Cat, Cloverleaf, G3 Rainbow Dash, North Star, Alder Brown * Will Arnett - King Aspen * Elijah Wood - Prince Bramble * Diana Kaarina - Aria Blaze * Richard Epcar - Ulric, Axel the Water Buffalo, Sendak the Elder * James Woods - Gazebo Boobowski * Enid-Raye Adams - Gloriosa Daisy * Richard Steven Horvitz - Mimic * Tony Hale - Beta * Billy West - Retro, Ponyacci * Matthew Yang King - Metarex Gigatail * Chris Pratt - Shadow Lock * Nicole Sullivan - Jewel the Beetle, G1 Applejack * Ron Yuan - Oracle of Delphius * Brian Doe - Timber Spruce * Steve Buscemi - Goldstone * Cree Summer - Dulcy, Razaroo * Kate Miccichi - Raven, Ebony * Roger L. Jackson - Pony of Shadows * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Inkwell * Ralph Fiennes - Kibitz * Lee Tockar - Spot, Snips * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Dark Oak * Richard Ian Cox - Snails * Jim Meskimen - Neo Metal Sonic * Greg Eagles - Duck "Bill" Platypus * Corey Burton - Imperator Ix, Dimitri, Captain Claw, Rabia * Bruce Greenwood - King Of Abssinya * Cam Clarke - Scorpan * Diedrich Bader - Heavy, Millerspoke * Khary Payton - Bomb * Pete Capella - Metarex Pinchershead * Keith David - Elias Acorn * Roger Bumpass - Drums, Chummer * Janyse Jaud - Floribunda * Mr. Lawrence - Wheat Grass, Sharps the Parakeet * Justin Roiland - Flax Seed, Mark the Tapir * Bella Hudson - Lien-Da, Maria Robotnik * John Oliver - Strife * Bill Freiberger - Comedy Chimp, Lady Walrus * Jim Carrey - Metarex Viper * Kira Buckland - Megan Williams, Princess Dark Matter, G1 Twilight * Zack Callison - Chris Thorndyke * Dave Pettitt - Sludge * Robbie Rist - Swifty the Shrew * Michael Peña - Grubber * Liev Schreiber - Storm King * Emily Blunt - Tempest Shadow * Taye Diggs - Capper * Zoe Saldana - Captain Calaeno * Kristin Chenoweth - Princess Skystar * Uzo Aduba - Queen Novo * Sia - Soingbird Serenade * Adam Bengis - Code Red * Brian Dobson - Verko * Max Martini - Boyle * Mark Oliver - Mullet Trivia * The events of the series take place after the events of Sonic Forces and Team Sonic Racing. * The main Sonic cast at the beginning of Season 1 are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Cream. Rouge, Silver and Blaze would minor appearances in Season 1 before becoming main cast members after the events of The Return of Harmony. * The show contains a multitude of differences from the original MLP: FiM, one being that the Mane Six all met each other not long after getting their cutie marks, tight knit friends ever since. * The majority of voice actors for the Sonic and MLP franchises reprise their roles from the respective series'. * The two parters of the series are just one episode in order to make room for more episodes, in addition, the second part contain recaps of the first part which are similar to the recaps found in Sonic X. * Some of the episodes are adapted from the MLP IDW comics. * Unlike the original MLP, Season 3 contains 26 episodes instead of 13. * Some of the episode's plot elements were taken from Sonic Boom. * Characters from IDW's Sonic and MLP comics also appear, along with several characters from Archie's Sonic comics and Sonic the Comic. * The Mane Six all become alicorn princesses in the Season 3 finale, not just Twilight. In addition, Starlight, Sunset, and Trixie also become alicorn princesses in the Season 5 finale. * Daniel Ingram, Steffan Andrews, Jun Senoue, Crush 40, Tomoya Ohtani, Wall5, Hyper Potions, Cash Cash, Tee Lopes, Richard Jacques, Tyler Smyth, Jaret Reddick, Zebrahead, Douglas Robb, Andy Bane, Naofumi Hataya, Kenichi Tokoi, Takahito Eguchi, Hidekuni Horita and TORIENA provide the music for the series, with guest contributers including Yoko Shimomura, Brain Tyler, James Dooley, Vince DiCola, Kenny Meriedeth, Alan Silvestri, Steve Jablonsky, and Grant Kirkhope. * The seires contains several references to other franchises, such as Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Winx Club, Pretty Cure/Glitter Force, Marvel, DC, Super Smash Bros., Mario & Sonic at the Oylmpic Games, Transformers, Star Wars, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, NiGHTS, Kingdom Hearts, Power Rangers, Looney Tunes, Mega Man, OK KO: Let's Be Heroes, and more, including various Sega and Hasbro franchises. * Kate Higgins, Troy Baker, Travis Willingham, Quinton Flynn, Laura Bailey, and Vic Mignogna return to voice Tails, Espio, Knuckles, Zavok, Silver, Blaze, Omochao, and Omega respectively. * The English Theme for the intro is Gotta Go Fast from Sonic X and the Ending Theme for the credits is the ending variation of Fastest Thing Alive from SaTAM, while the theme for Japan uses Sonic DRIVE from Sonic X's Japanese Intro and Hikaru Michi from Sonic X's 2nd Japanese Ending. Gallery Sonic and Twilight.png Tails and Pinkie.png Knuckles and Applejack.png Amy and Rarity.png Shadow and Rainbow.png Cream and Fluttershy.png Rouge and Trixie.png Silver and Sunset.png Blaze and Starlight.png Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:My Little Pony Crossovers Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Musical Series Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria